onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Giants
Giants on the Marines Should we put in an article about the six giant guards of Marineford, or should we wait until we get more information/a name? :They were named and article created for them. Also, please sign your posts with ~~~~ please. One-Winged Hawk 10:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC) : : :There is no reason to divide the Giants between Pirates, Marines and Marine Giant Squad. They should be divided between Pirates and Marines since the Marine Giant Squad is a subcategory of the Marines. A link to the Marine Giant Squad could be provided on this page though. LordRayleigh. Darn it Write a lot of text and THEN go fetch the references... Its taking a VERY long time. And I just proved the significance as to why we reference stuff at the beginning. When I went to the Enies Lobby giants' page to find the chapters they did stuff on I found we're missing half the information. There little in the way of references on their pages and barely any details on what they did. One-Winged Hawk 10:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh theres always one Anyone know which chapter the giant in Impel Down is seen? Its the last reference that needs to be entered onto this page. One-Winged Hawk 11:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I think there's no giant in Impel Down. If there is, it should be added quickly by IPs. Coldhandzz 12:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Tip found it for us. here we go, thanks Tip. One-Winged Hawk 12:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) These the "giants" right: Maybe its the set up, but its hard to see their size properly. One-Winged Hawk 12:40, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :The little boxes at the bottom are cages that are big enough to store probably 2-5 regular sized humans.Mugiwara Franky 13:04, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I suppose so. The persepctive is a little blown out here to emphyasis the bigger cages behind, hence why I'm double checking. One-Winged Hawk 13:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Done I think I'm about done with this article, most likely going to do the fishmen article tomorrow. Anyway, I think this should help sort out Oimo and Kaashi's broken pages since I found most of the references for them now. I'm not sure if we're got too much information in the "strength" section now though. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 13:34, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Size So... How big are Giants on average? In specific measurement? I have a friend who ranks them at "64 - 128 feet (19.5 - 38.9 meters)". Would that be accurate? --Cyberweasel89 14:23, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Its hard to judge them because to be quite frank, there seems to be no defining size. We have the size measurements for the SHs, so we could potentially work it out from there. One-Winged Hawk 16:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) The "Three Giant Shadows" In episode 145 as well as at the end of the sky peia arc there are these three towering figures only shown as shadows, I've got a picture of them I'll try to attach. But if anyone else knows more about them i'd be cool if you added a little somthing to either this page or a page about them. -King Smizzy EDIT: I realise now that there are 5 shadows shown, but i saw the three and read on the episode summary where they are referred to as Three Giant Shadows in the character list. And then i wrote this without playing the whole scene. These people are not giants, they are from Skypiea, a sky island. Because they live 10,000 meters above the sea level, their shadow become that big with the distance. LordRayleigh 21:20, October 6, 2010 (UTC) First appearance The first appearance is technically wrong... John Giant was shown when Luffy had his first bounty, although it was revealed he was a giant. It should be note somewhere at least. I don't think so. He wasn't revealed to be a giant and his name was never given. 22:26, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Well ok, but with the devil fruits' first appearance we use even the times when the power isn't clearly shown, so why make an exception here? Also, I don't understand, are you doubting he wasn't John Giant? In his history section it's stated he was him and I see no doubts on this. That was John Giant so it is correct to say that was the first time a giant was shown in the series. SeaTerror 23:19, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Punk Hazard I think some childrens in Punk Hazard are giants too (the little girl XD ).Can I add the picture of them in the gallery or not ?Horohorogirl 07:51, March 3, 2012 (UTC) a aswer pls XD Horohorogirl 14:30, March 3, 2012 (UTC) That would be speculating so you shouldn't add that. Bastian9 20:30, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Just wait, it will be eventually revealed. Hajrudin Where should this guy be put, should there be a new category for Giants that aren't Marines nor pirates? Unless he ends up being the same person as Pirate Mercenary Heildion, then I guess he would be in the Pirates category. Reeves92 (talk) 22:48, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Not Giants Hajrudin and Bastille are clearly not Giants. Why are they on here? They are nowhere near the height of the average giant in this series. They're tall people but not even close to being giant sized. Genocyber (talk) 10:31, June 21, 2013 (UTC) They are not indeed, I removed them. 10:50, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hajrudin was actually called "giant warrior", suggesting he is. So you're only half right. 14:50, June 21, 2013 (UTC) And after checking a source, Bastille is in fact a giant, so you're actually wrong about both. I retract my last statement. 14:54, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Bastille isn't a giant. 14:59, June 21, 2013 (UTC) The source saying he is would beg to differ. 15:15, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Of course Bastille is a giant, why do you even discuss it. Bastille is clearly not a giant. He is only slightly taller than the Admirals. A giant in this show are as big as buildings. He could be a halfbreed, but those aren't put in here. Genocyber (talk) 02:03, June 22, 2013 (UTC) It said he was a giant in the same databook he was named in. Argue it all you want, it's not going to change what hte databook said. 02:07, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Where's the proof the databook actually said that? SeaTerror (talk) 02:20, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Blue Deep, 215. 02:25, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Called it http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Bastille?diff=884409&oldid=856446. A non Japanese put it in. SeaTerror (talk) 02:28, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Because learning another language is physically impossible. Try checking the actual source instead of attacking someone's credibility. 03:05, June 22, 2013 (UTC) He doesn't know Japanese. He uses databooks translated in Italian which means we wouldn't even know how reliable it actually is. SeaTerror (talk) 03:17, June 22, 2013 (UTC) I think we're going to need better source than this. Remember Bisoromi Bear? Genocyber (talk) 03:22, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Except that's the result of a really bad scanslation team. 03:33, June 22, 2013 (UTC) From close to ten years ago. 03:41, June 22, 2013 (UTC) And in case anyone is still in denial, it does say giant next to his name the same way it has with actual giants. 03:47, June 22, 2013 (UTC) I call BS. SeaTerror (talk) 03:52, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Of course you do. It's much easier to call bs than do actual research, so I'm not surprised by your reaction. 03:53, June 22, 2013 (UTC) The databook says, "巨人族にして海軍本部の中将." (He's a giant and vice admiral). Comparably, John Giant's entry simply says, "巨人中将" (a giant vice admiral). The Japanese Wikipedia page (can't link directly to Bastille バスティーユ)) also has him listed with the caption "海軍本部中将。巨人族" (Marine Vice Admiral. Giant.) with Deep Blue as the source. John Giant ジョン・ジャイアント has the same description. Hope this helps. XScar (talk) 04:43, June 22, 2013 (UTC) It helps immensely. Thank you XScar. 05:45, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Auticticdude (talk) 12:42, May 20, 2018 (UTC)Age of Giants Hey, what’s the age of Giants? There’s a giant girl named Gerth whose 63 years old. She doesn’t look old she looks young and ther there’s Hajrudin as a child whose whose 18 years old. How can you tell Giants age to human age.Auticticdude (talk) 12:42, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Ancient Giants Little Oars Jr. is described as a member of in Vivre Card. Should we mention it in the article? Cdwp22 (talk) 11:51, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Of course. 14:00, December 1, 2018 (UTC)